Rough Time Around
by Queue of Confusion
Summary: A new hero joins the Team, and getting around is harder than they make it sound. Add a scowling Artemis, an annoying Kid Flash, and an emotionless Batman, and you've got a long day ahead of you.


Red X: Yep, that' my codename. I am basically your average crime fighting hero Of Crown City. Unlike most other heroes and sidekicks that I have met, I do not deny the fact that I am small. I mean, I'm tough and all, but I _am_ only 12 years old. And I'm proud of it too. I've been in the crime fighting business for four years now.

Weapons: 1. Rocket shoes

2. Multi- vision contact lenses in the color red( as my namesake goes). By the way, I have perfect vision, just in case you start thinking my vision is poor because I wear contacts In battle.

3. My many X's. They are basically weapons in the shape of X's and- you guessed it- they're red. (What can I say? I just really like sticking to my theme.) Any who, I have got many different X's that do different things. I've got blade ones, boomerang-like ones, sticky ones that expand in length to entangle bad-guys, and so on...

4. My gloves have electrocuting shockers on them. Usually I keep them deactivated, but sometimes this really annoying or difficult villain is just asking me to use them ( not literally, cause they Hurt!)

5. My earrings enhance my hearing.(Not that I have poor hearing) They also serve as com-links so I can communicate with my guardian, Mercedes whom I call Merdy.

"..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."..."...". .."..."..."

I was having breakfast on Morning with Merdy in my house,,which is actually a mansion. You see my parents were pretty rich, having set up a leading technologies company in the U.S., Hilton Inc. Any ways, Merdy answered and then gave it to me. It took me only a moment to realize who it was: Mr,Bruce Wayne. '' Hello Mallory. Good Morning."

"Good morning,"I replied back, curiosity swarming in my head.

"Will 'Red'( his was of saying Red X on the phone, where anyone can listen in) be available at the marsh at nine to noon?" I immediately understood what he was trying to say. He was asking if I, as Red X, could meet Batman on top of the Marsh Building at 9:00 p.m. Today.

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

"Good," was all he said before he abruptly hung up. I wasn't at all disturbed by how he just hung up, but I wondered why he called and what he wanted. _oh well,_ I thought._ I'll find out tonight._

_I was at the marsh Building, standing in a shadowy corner of the building's roof. I hear the rustling of fabric and the next moment Batman is standing behind me with a stone face. _

_He then told me in a gruff voice, "we'll talk somewhere else" He took off, jumping onto the roofs of at least ten other buildings. I followed him._

_of course I did have patrolling to do, but that could always wait because Merda could always take care of that. _

_Anyways, Batman stopped at the tallest building at the east wing of the city, which is probably the fifth tallest building in the whole city itself._

_"a group of our sidekicks- robin, kid flash, and Aqualad- have started a team of young superheroes that work under the Justice League. the team is formed for the sidekicks, partners, and protégés of current superheroes. We were wondering if you would would join the Team as well."_

_of course by now I had put 1 and 1 together, but regardless I said," But I am not any of the three qualification factors. I am not anyone's sidekick, partner, OR protege. I work alone, as you are well aware of."_

_"Yes, and that is why we think your independent experience could be contributed to the team," he replied._

_"Uhhh...still not convinced"_

_"The team's purpose is also to better train young heroes" _

_That got me. Merda trains me in the arts of fighting, technology, and other things, but I have always wondered if I could do better with another trainer..._

_As if reading my hesitation, Batman said" You can always quit afterwards."_

_I couldn't come up with a reason to say no. "All right, I am in." Hey, I thought to myself, at least I can quit if it's not worthwhile ._

_Then Batman went over a few rules..._

_- Did I say few? I meant a lot of very boring, very long, and very detailed rules. So I'll spare you the details._


End file.
